


Bad Dream

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Comfort, Love, M/M, Nightmares, loss of parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimo has a dream about his past and Maxim comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dream

Dmitri stepped out of the house and cautiously scanned the yard and woods, watching as the old hens scratched and pecked the dirt. He shut the door and went back to his Mama’s room; he was 5 years old and his Mama wouldn’t wake up. He wished his Papa was here, but Mama said he was with his sister Olga and his baby brother, Alexi; he wished they’d come back, they’d already been gone a long time. He walked over to her bed and pulled on her arm. “Mama, vake up! Mama, pleaze, vake up!” 

“Dimo, brodder ,vake up! Dimo!” 

Dimo opened his eyes and looked up into Maxim ‘s worried face. “Vhat?” he asked. “Hyu very vhimpering und cryink for hyur Mama,” Maxim told him. Dimo growled and rolled on his side, turning his back on his concerned friends. “Vas notink,” he said, obviously trying to hide how upset he was. “Iv it vas notink hyu vould not be cryink,” Maxim pointed out. Dimo snarled and put the pillow over his head, a childish attempt to hide from the truth; he missed his family and the pain would never go away.  
It had happened over 300 years ago, his father gone to fight in a war he would never return from, his sister and brother killed by the same plague that got his mother. A hunter found him wandering the woods, scared, cold and hungry. He was taken to an orphanage where he was beaten and yelled at, where the older children stole his food and he slept on the floor covered with a thin blanket. During the day he had to pretend to be tough to survive, but at night he would silently cry himself to sleep. When he was 10, some of the Heterodyne’s servants came to find strong boys to train up to be soldiers, Dimo was chosen and went from one hell to another; more people to yell at him, beat him and steal his food. He was short and so the teacher that it was funny to watch the other recruits teases and mock him, push him into walls and lock him out of rooms. He soon learned to hold his own in a fight and soon the others left him alone, but he still felt the loneliness at night, the yearning for the warmth of another person. When he was offered the Jagerdraught he took it without a second thought, hoping it would kill him and end the pain. Instead it turned him into a monster, a creature created to serve and protect the Heterdoynes, but the loneliness never went away. 

Dimo began to whimper, his head still under the pillow. Maxim leaned over and touched his shoulder. “Brodder?” “GO AVAY!” Dimo yelled, still trying futilely to keep his tough guy charade going.  
Maxim sat on the bed and started rubbing Dimo’s back, not even worried about Dimo turning around and savaging him with his teeth and claws. “Brodder , pleaze, tell me vhat iz wrong, Hy luff hyu,” Maxim said, feeling Dimo tense up at those words. Dimo slowly peeked out from under the pillow, his cheeks tear stained and his ears down. “Hyu do?” Maxim nodded, brushing some of Dimo’s thick dark purple hair out of his face. Dimo haltingly told him about his dream, about his past and how nothing would make the loneliness go away; he felt alone even when he was with the pack. Once he finished telling Maxim, Dimo started to sob; the memories he’d fought so hard to bury where coming back.

“Shh, Dimo, it vill be hokay, Hy von’t leave hyu, Hy promise,” Maxim comforted Dimo as he clung to him, desperately needing to be held. Dimo snuggled deeply into his chest, sobbing so hard Maxim was worried he would hyperventilate. “Eazy Dimo, relax, hy’ve got hyu, shh, shh, itz hokay,” Maxim murmered with his eyes closed as his shirt got gradually wetter.  
Slowly Dimo began to calm down, his breathing slowed and his sobbing turned into quiet crying with an occasional whimper. “Feelink bedder, brodder,” Maxim whispered into his ear. “Ja,” Dimo sniffled, looking up into Maxim’s face. “Zorry, ‘bout huyr shirt,” he apologized after noticing how wet it was. “It vill dry, hyu are more important than it, brodder,” Maxim said with a kiss to his forehead.

Dimo lay with his head in Maxim’s lap and purred as Maxim stroked his thick hair, enjoying the affection he had missed so much. Maxim looked at the clock; it was already 2:00am.  
“Let’z go to bed, brodder,” Maxim suggested.  
Dimo sat up and whimpered, obviously thinking that Maxim was going back to his own bed.  
“Together, zilly,” Maxim laughed and gently punched his mate in the arm. “Hyu don’t tink Hy vould make hyu sleep alone, do hyu?”  
Dimo playfully growled and pounced on Maxim, knocking him back onto the bed and giving him a quick lick on the face.  
“Yuck, hyu animal,” Maxim said with a smile.  
“Datz vhat all de gurlz zay,” Dimo purred.  
Maxim rolled his eyes and the two playfully wrestled on the bed for awhile before finally falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
